1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Tumbling Apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new Star Shot Wave Tumbler System for polishing objects such as jewelry or charms with a simple water, soap and scrubbing tumbler shot solution in a short period of time with a fine quality preparation before polishing jewelry or charms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Tumbling Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Tumbling Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Tumbling Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,971; U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,778; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,704; U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,209; U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,551 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,911.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Star Shot Wave Tumbler System. The inventive device includes a circular tumbler drum to retain the objects being polished, a stability means preventing undue vibration of the circular tumbler drum, a tumbler rotation means rotating the circular tumbler drum, at least one scrubbing tumbler shot to polish the object and a wave tumbler member to agitate the objects during polishing.
In these respects, the Star Shot Wave Tumbler System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of polishing objects such as jewelry or charms with a simple water, soap and scrubbing tumbler shot solution in a short period of time with a quality polish.